April Fool Love
by Isabella vi Britannia
Summary: One shot on behalf of April Fool,if it's not too late.BanKazuki.Ban got pranked by Kazuki on April Fool,thinking Kazuki's getting married!


**April Fool Love **

**By: Ran Ohki **

**AN:** This fic is based on one of my sister's manga and it's made on behalf of April Fool day! Ban/Kazuki pairing. But everyone's in! Ban and Kazuki's P.O.V (Points of View). I think.

**April Fool Love **

There was a group of us: Me, Ginji, Hevn, Shido and Makubex. And then there's Kazuki with Jubei, Himiko, Toshiki and Sakura. And today, Kazuki and his gang were late, again!

"Hiya hiya hiya!" As usual, Ginji turned into his chibi self, which is pretty cute actually, every time we met. "Hey, you all late again!" The lil' Persocom kid, Makubex waved at them.

Himiko saw us and waved. "It's been a long time everyone!" Then, came Kazuki. "Don't blame us guys! The girls had been grooming for almost half an hour." I stood up and went to him. "Ceh! And you guys didn't even say sorry now that you're late!" Kazuki waved his hand in a way that said, "Oh, pish posh!" and said with a smirk, "What? You're _jealous_? If _you _wanna be late just like the girl, it's better for you to BE one!"

"Why you Itomaki…!" "What? At least you DO have a teeny bit a girl's face, don't you Little 'Miss' Ban?"

"Just look at those two! They just can't meet with each other, can they!"

That gig? It's obvious. All of us including me and Kazuki had finished school, and although we've been separated just to fulfill our own dreams and ambition, we always meet up once every two weeks. And every time Kazuki and I met, there's bound to be fights! Well, not _that_ kind of fight. Just a lil' arguments, a lil' teasing. That's all. But to me, all I did was just to make sure my relationship with Kazuki doesn't go KABOOM!

Of course, I _do_ have a strategy of my own to do that. If I hear the cringing sound of his strings or see him almost crying to the point of wanting to wring my neck because he's too angry, I'll apologize to him, fast! Then, he'll make a face that he wants to have fun and mess up with me. And really, all this time, I've been keeping this feeling towards that Yarn Ball…

I was so enchanted by his smile…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**1st of April**

"WHAT? Ginji… Are you sure of what you're saying…that Kazuki's getting married soon?" Both of us were at the Honky Tonk at that time.

"Yeah… Kazu-chan told me this morning… I was kind of shocked too, Ban-chan. I really thought that you're gonna be with Kazu-chan…but then…"

"Ginji…"

"…But really, honest to tell you, Ban-chan…I think you're even more perfect with Kazu-chan!"

"…No…no way… No more jokes anymore, Ginji. C'mon, let's drink!"

"…Oh, darn it! What's so wrong with it! He's just getting married. What do I care! Am I in love with Kazuki? That Thread Spool? No way…!" But no matter how hard it is, all I can do now is just denying my feelings towards him…huh… Today, the 1st of April, I was heartbroken…the love I had…shattered. And even now and then, after what Ginji told me, can I still see Kazuki like usual…?

"Hey, couldn't you guys _try_ to learn to be on time, ha!" "Shido's right. You guys late, again!" Then, Himiko went, "Hey, Hevn, what's wrong with Ban?"

"Who knows?" She pointed at me. "He's been like this since these few days…" "That's weird. He's never been like that before…" Suddenly, I sensed Kazuki approaching me. "Hey, you okay there, Ban?" I didn't answer. Obviously, he was angry with me. "Ne, what's wrong with you? Why won't you answer?"

I just can't argue with him like we used to before!

"Sorry. I gotta go!" "…Ban-kun…"

"Ban!" "Ne, Ban-chan!"

Kazuki's P.O.V

It's so weird… Ban never acted like this before… I was at home while I was musing about how weird Ban's been back at our meeting place when suddenly…

"Huh?"

It was Ban, in front of my gate with that same expression on his face one and a half hour ago! I went out and went to him. "Ban-kun! What are you doing in front of my house! You wanna pick a fight with me?" He _was_ angry at it.

Then, in this unusually soft voice, he said, "I heard you're getting married soon… Congratulations...!"

HUH?

I was about to say something when he put one finger on my lips as he said, "No…please don't say anything. I just hope you'll hear what I want to say to you…"

Ban-kun…

He continued, "Well, I…the truth is, I've been truly in love with you for a long time… It's just that I didn't dare to say it to you 'coz I was afraid that I might've been a bit self-centered at it and, you know, that you don't feel the same way I do…"

"But Ban-kun…!"

"No…no! I'm not asking anything from you! Really, Kazuki, I know it's a bit too late for all of this…it's just that I can't take it keeping all of these in my heart forever… Ne, Kazuki, I really hope we can still be friends…and, you know, annoy each other like before…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**5th of April**

"Oh my gosh! Ano ne, Ban-kun, I was just messing around with Ginji-san with that **April Fool** joke. I didn't expect him to think it was true! And _you_ ended up being the one who got pranked…"

It _was_ kind of cute seeing Ban-kun taken aback of what I said, and yet, I felt sorry for him. "**Eh…! April…F-f-f…Fool…!**" And as I giggled, I gave Ban a big hug (while he was trying to put himself together) and said, "At least I can make sure that both of us weren't being self-centered about our feelings towards each other…! **Happy April Fool, my Ban-kun!**"

The End!

AN: There're two points of view here…hopefully you understand which one was Ban's and which one was Kazuki's. I'm planning to make another fic: "Love Letter 305". Watch out for it if you can. Bye-bye!And hope you like this fic!

Ran Ohki  
1st April 2005


End file.
